Pillow Talk
by ShockWaveWolf
Summary: Rating for Shonen ai, but nothing too bad XD One shot KuwaHiei Fluff. This is old... My writing wasn't that steller then...


Pillow Talk

Author's note:  An old Kuwa/Hiei fic, made when these things were really Really rare.  It's not that good, not much of a plot… but it's fluffy…

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is copyrighted to Yoshihiro Togashi.  All other standard disclaimers apply…

"Shared joy is double joy.

Shared sorrow is half sorrow."

~Don't know who said it, but they were right XD

            It was a Friday night, in Kuwabara's apartment.  Kuwabara was at the kitchen counter, preparing dinner for himself and his small partner.  Kuwabara was a terrible cook, but as the melted microwave at the end of the counter clearly proved, Hiei wasn't any better.

            Hiei was sitting with his knees to his chest, doing his usual, 'I've had a terrible life, so I deserve to act this way,' thing.  He was enduringly silent, staring out the large sliding glass doors at the beautiful view.  The city looked so odd in the dark, little lights glittered, and flickered in multicolor against the gloom.  It was sort of, mystic.

            The click of Kuwabara's knife was the only sound in the entire apartment.  He was doing his best, 'I don't know what's wrong with you, probably don't want to know, so we'll just avoid the subject entirely and hope you get over it,' act.  He'd adapted that one living with his older sister most of his life.  She would get this way for about a week, once a month or so.  Hiei's little moods were far more sporadic in frequency, and put serious strain on their relationship.

            Kuwabara continued to chop the ingredients for their stir-fry.  He didn't really expect much from Hiei, so the long silence really didn't surprise him.  Hiei was a creature of his own habits, and what he wanted to keep to himself, he did.  Still, it made Kuwabara angry.  Angry that they shared meals, nights, and technically a home, but Hiei wouldn't share his feelings.  He'd bet anything Kurama knew almost everything about Hiei.

            Hiei at least stayed for dinner, though they ate in silence.  After dinner Kuwabara cleaned up, while Hiei slid out on one of his frequent night excursions.  Leaving Kuwabara to brood, he'd gotten pretty good at brooding.

            It was late before Hiei came back.  Kuwabara was stretched out in their bed, staring at the bare ceiling, as he felt his lover draw near.  Hiei took off his boots and cloths, dropping them carelessly next to the bed.  Slipping in next to Kuwabara practically naked.  Kuwabara rolled onto his side, pulling the fire demon in close with one arm.  He was shocked at how cool Hiei's body was against his own warm skin.  Kuwabara pulled the covers over them tighter, and rested his chin comfortably just above Hiei's head.

            Moments passed as both lie there, unmoving and unspeaking.  Kuwabara sighed and tried to sleep, but as Hiei refused to relax, he just couldn't.  Not sure if it was wise or not, Kuwabara ventured a question.

            "Is there something on your mind?"  It was an obvious, stupid question, but there was no other way to ask it.

            "Hn."  Came the awaited reply.  Kuwabara sighed again.  He wanted to strangle the arrogant little demon sometimes…  But most of the time, he just wished Hiei would talk to him, and let them share his painful burden.

            "Do you want to talk about it?"  Kuwabara whispered hopefully.  Hiei probably wouldn't want to talk about it, but it couldn't hurt to ask.  Kuwabara's heart sank, in the silence that followed.  He loved the proud little demon more than life, and would give anything to help him.

            "Are you and Shizuru really close?"  The question startled Kuwabara out of his thought bubble.

            "What?"  Kuwabara asked, completely confused.

            "Are you two close, as brother and sister?"  Hiei repeated, as though the question wasn't odd at all.

            "Well…"  Kuwabara thought for a minute, "Yeah pretty much."  He shifted a little uncomfortably.

            "Do you think she'd love you no matter what?"  Hiei continued.

            Caught off guard Kuwabara did his best to answer the odd questions.  "I… ah…  Yes?"

            Hiei sighed.

            Kuwabara scrambled for words, "Well we are family, and everything," he said.  

            "That counts for a lot?"  Hiei asked half laughing.

            "It makes all the difference," Kuwabara insisted.  Hiei made an unconvinced noise.

            "There are different kinds of love," Kuwabara started, trying to form words from his thoughts.  "Friendship is pretty strong, sometimes really strong, but there are lots of conditions that go along with that sort of love.  There are some things you can do or say, and it can completely break off that feeling.  They could find something out… something they can't deal with, and that's… pretty much the end of it."  Kuwabara's voice faded off toward the end.

            "Friends can be _like_ family.  Sometimes… Rarely, but it's really not the same," he continued.  "Shizuru and I…  We're blood of one blood, nothing can change that.  Nothing we say or do can erase what is running through our veins.  We look out for each other, and no matter how pissed off we get, we can't just… leave…"  Kuwabara struggled over this.  Some family did break up over that sort of thing, but to him, that wasn't really family anyway.  "That kind of love, comes unconditionally," Kuwabara hoped he was making sense.

            "So there's nothing you can do to make her hate you?"  Hiei insisted.

            Kuwabara thought for a long time.  He thought of all the things he could say, and occasionally had said, to make her angry.  She'd never been _that_ angry.  "I guess there are some things…"  Kuwabara rumbled, preferring not to think about them.

            "Like what?"  Hiei would have turned to look at his lover, but Kuwabara's arm held him tight.

            "Bad things," Kuwabara barely whispered, as if the mere mention of it was evil.   "Very bad things."

            Hiei sighed again.  This wasn't really helping him.

            "This is about Yukina?"

            Hiei stiffened, causing Kuwabara to laugh.  He chuckled into Hiei's ear, as the demon tried to work his way free of Kuwabara's grasp.

            "You know?"  Hiei sounded horrified.  If Kuwabara didn't know himself better, he would have been offended.

            "Yes Hiei," he sighed, "pretty much everybody knows."  He chuckled again, but a little more sympathetically, when Hiei went lax with exasperation.  He rubbed Hiei's exposed shoulder, and nuzzled the nape of the shorter boy's neck to comfort him.  Hiei didn't acknowledge either, but he wasn't in a very forgiving mood.

            "She knows?"  Hiei asked, sounding defeated.

            "I think so," Kuwabara half lied.  He knew so, but Hiei needed to confront her.

            "Liar," Hiei growled.

            "Huh?"  Kuwabara faked innocence.

            "She knows," Hiei's voice had adopted a dangerous edge.

            "Mm."  Kuwabara replied noncommittally.

            "You know you shouldn't lie," Hiei stated matter-of-factly, "you're very bad at it."  He was silent for a little while after that.  "She knows," he said in a sort of awed tone.

            Kuwabara hugged him a little, "Yes."  Kuwabara released his hold on Hiei and rolled to his own side of the bed.  "But you know," he said nudging Hiei, "that doesn't mean you get out of telling her."

            "Hn."  Hiei replied, a smile apparent in his voice.  "Kazuma?"

            "Hm?"  Kuwabara replied gruffly.  The former tension swept away, he knew he could sleep now.

            "I'm sorry about the toaster," Hiei said quietly.

            Kuwabara smiled looking at his fire demon, "You mean the microwave?"

            "Yeah, that too," Hiei added quickly.

            "It's no problem, it was a piece of junk anyway."  Kuwabara chuckled and tried to settle back into a more comfortable position.  Hiei waited expectantly for the last couple of words to trigger some sort of light in Kuwabara's head.  After a long pause, it did.

            "Wait…"  Kuwabara said slowly, trying to remember the last time he'd had toast.  It had been this morning hadn't it?  "What about the toaster?"

            "I kind of destroyed it."  Hiei said sheepishly.

            "What do you mean 'kind of?'"  Kuwabara asked truly bemused.  

            "I sliced it in half."

            "When?!"

            "Two weeks ago," Hiei replied not looking at Kazuma.  He was mad.  Kurama had been mad when Hiei had attacked his alarm clock.  But, in all fairness, that was the first time he'd had such an annoying wake up call.

            "But," Kuwabara seemed more baffled than angry.  "I just had toast for breakfast this morning."

            "Well I replaced it," Hiei said.  "I took the thing over to Kurama, and he said we should just buy another one."

            There was another long silence as Kuwabara digested this.  Hiei had gotten along fairly well with most of the household appliances since they'd been together.  He had been able to use the microwave; it was just the poor thing's bad luck to piss him off on a bad day.  Kuwabara had slammed his fist on the thing more times than he could remember.  He really couldn't hold it against Hiei.

            "You're mad?"

            Kuwabara hooked an arm underneath Hiei.  "Naw," he murmured pulling the demon closer, "they probably deserved it."  He more felt Hiei's small smile than saw it.  Hiei's head rested in the crook of Kazuma's shoulder and neck, and as his smile grew; Kuwabara could feel the lips against his bare shoulder.

            Eventually Kuwabara asked, "Does it look anything like the old one?"

            Hiei couldn't choke back a laugh, "No Kazuma.  Not even close."

            "Damn."  They both snickered, just because.  Because they both felt better, and because they both felt a little closer.

            Then, Kuwabara and Hiei slipped into sleep, the most peaceful sleep, they'd had in a long time.

~The End~

Muahahahah!!!  That's it.  It's stupid, but I like it, so I'm posting it.


End file.
